


First Impressions

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cop Allison, Erica is a hot mess, F/F, Ficlet, First Impressions, Fluff, Humor, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was 10am and Erica had just woken up when her biggest nightmare came true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

It was 10am and Erica had just woken up when her biggest nightmare came true.

She stared with wide eyes at the familiar, boxy orange Volvo tucking into a space in the car lot below. She gave a little squeak and yanked her curtains shut again, stumbling back from her bedroom window. She almost tripped over a stack of books on her floor and stopped short, panic rising.

Erica looked around at her bedroom. She’d moved in almost six weeks ago, but she still wasn’t done unpacking, and her room was a mess; sheets crumpled on the floor by the bed, clothes strewn around and books, CDs, and bits and bobs piled haphazardly around the room. 

It was neat compared to the rest of her tiny apartment. 

Erica risked a glance through the cracks in her curtains, spotted a familiar mess of red hair, and swore, grabbing for a skirt from her floor. She wasn’t wearing a bra underneath the tank top she wore to bed and she didn’t bother grabbing one, she didn’t have time; just yanked the skirt up over her hips, grabbed one boot from her floor and bounced about on one foot as she pulled it on. She fumbled for a minute to find the other boot, eventually spotting it underneath a pile of sweaters, and she shoved it onto her foot before rushing out of her bedroom.

She glanced, briefly, at the kitchen and the takeout containers littering the counters and decided, _fuck it_ , leaving the apartment and knocking frantically on the door to her neighbor’s.

There was no response and she glanced towards the door leading to the stairwell, banging desperately on the door again. It swung open before her fist could connect with it for a third time and Erica pushed into the apartment, closing the door behind her and leaning against it, relief pounding through her.

In front of her, Allison raised her eyebrows and folded her arms over her chest. “Good morning, Erica.”

Erica had met Allison shortly after she moved in. The brunette had knocked on her door with a plate of brownies to introduce herself. To Erica’s credit, it _had_ been 7am on a _Sunday_ , so she felt totally justified at the time in practically slamming the door in Allison’s face.

They hadn’t spoken much since, but Erica saw her a lot, not just in the building but around town, and it was starting to be a problem because Allison was ridiculously beautiful and Erica had no chance because she fucked herself over by making such a terrible first impression.

“Morning,” Erica turned, squinting through the peephole in Allison’s door, and lowered her voice to a hiss when she saw two people outside the door to her apartment. “They’re here! They’re after me.”

When she glanced over her shoulder, Allison’s posture had changed, shoulders squared as she moved to step past Erica. She was in full on cop mode and Erica kind of wanted to see her read someone their rights, complete with a badge and gun, but she firmly put that fantasy away to think about later.

“Who?” Allison asked softly. “What’s going on?”

“No, it’s not...” Erica trailed off. “My _parents_ are here. I need to hide. They’d _know_ if I was in my apartment.”

Allison’s shoulders sagged, but there was understanding on her face and she nodded. “You can hide out here,” she said with a small, amused smile that showed off her dimples.

Erica released a sigh of relief, closing her eyes. “Sorry for pushing my way in.”

“It’s fine. Coffee?”

She nodded and watched as Allison disappeared into the kitchen. There were three large dogs watching Erica curiously from the couch, so she sat down on the floor instead, not wanting to disrupt any of them. She reached out, petting one of them, and got drool on her arm for her efforts.

There was a clink of mugs from the kitchen and Erica glanced in, looking at Allison. She looked so put together, but then, she always did; whether it was 6am on a Saturday when they bumped into each other getting their mail or 11pm on a Monday getting home from a double shift (and _Christ_ , if that uniform didn’t do things to Erica). She’d probably already been up for hours, her hair and makeup perfect, and when Erica looked around the apartment, she noticed how well kept and clean it was. It was a sharp contrast to her own appearance and apartment and she kind of wanted to know _how_ Allison managed to be a functioning adult when Erica could barely manage her own bills.

“Is this their first visit?” Allison asked, carrying a couple of mugs through. She joined Erica on the floor, petting one of the dogs idly.

She nodded. “I’ve been putting it off, but I should have known they’d just turn up eventually.” She realized how that sounded and added, “They’re not horrible, I swear. They’re just... _parents_ >, you know? My mom was reluctant about me getting my own place and if she found one reason to try and convince me to move back home, she’d definitely go for it. And my mom, she’s...very free spirited. She’ll ask about my sex life and then give me _advice_ about sex in traumatizing detail while my dad bitches about the state of my apartment and the fact that currently the only things in my fridge are a jar of mustard and a couple of eggs.”

The rant didn’t even make much sense in her own head, so she didn’t expect Allison to really understand, but to her surprise the other woman just nodded, giving a soft, sympathetic smile.

“I know what you mean,” she said. “They don’t think you’re ready to be an adult.”

“Exactly!” Erica said, then sighed. “But they’re probably right. I don’t know how to do this.”

“I don’t think anyone is ready to be an adult when they first start out on their own,” Allison offered.

“Except maybe you.” Erica cast a pointed look around the apartment and Allison laughed.

“Are you kidding me? When I first moved out I had a breakdown, like, every other day. The first time my mom visited, I hid behind my couch.”

Erica couldn’t help but grin. “Seriously?”

“Yep. But you’re right, moms just have, like, a sixth sense about whether you’re inside or not, so she totally knew I was hiding like a kid.” Allison shook her head with a dry smile. “I’ve lived on my own for three years and I’m just starting to feel like I’m coping. You’ve just started out. It gets better, I promise.”

Erica was quiet for a moment, just gazing at the other woman, before she offered a soft, “Thanks.”

They finished their coffee quietly after that, swapping idle small talk, but it was nice. It was comfortable. And every time Allison flashed her that dimpled smile, Erica felt completely enchanted by it. 

By the time Erica got to her feet and checked the coast was clear, she thought that maybe she’d changed Allison’s first impression of her. 

“Thanks,” she said as she opened the door. “For, well. Everything.”

Allison lifted one shoulder in a shrug, gaze dragging over Erica before she gave her a smile. “No problem,” she replied. “Anytime you need to hide from your parents, feel free to come over.”

Erica’s heart fluttered. “I might just take you up on that.”

**Author's Note:**

> allirica.tumblr.com - come say hi? :)


End file.
